


'just because'

by littlebirdrocks



Series: not quite 100 Ways To Say 'I love you' Series [5]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Moving In Together, Neck Kissing, and subsequently worrying that u are woefully unprepared for it, like ridiculous levels of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdrocks/pseuds/littlebirdrocks
Summary: Moving out can be scary, perhaps even more so when you're not accustomed to the independency involved.Having someone else by your side helps greatly, even if she won't stop kissing your neck when you're trying to talk.
Relationships: Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong
Series: not quite 100 Ways To Say 'I love you' Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537480
Kudos: 13





	'just because'

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try something new with this one by doing it in all dialogue and i am ........ not sure that it worked lol. but its here! and, for once, it's on time
> 
> note: a "..." indicates a pause in the dialogue (which, lets face it, pretty much just means that they're kissing)#
> 
> canon era (but set after the main series when they're in their early 20s)

“Hey, Watson?”

“Mmm?”

“This … this is _ours_. This is _our _apartment.”

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Don’t be horrible.”

“I would never.”

“…”

“No, but really, this is our own apartment. We live here now. By ourselves.”

“Yes, Daisy. That is generally what buying your own apartment means. Is this news to you?”

“And you say you’re never horrible.”

“Aw, come on, Daisy dear. I’m only teasing because I love you.”

“…”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Ah, but you kissed me anyway.”

“Yes, shut up.”

“Are you going to make me?”

“…”

“No, wait, I had – I had a point. I was trying to – mm. I was trying to say some – Hazel, please, that – that tickles.”

“Sorry, love. What was your point?”

“My point … My point was … kissing my jaw is not better for my concentration, you know.”

“I know.”

“Horrible. _Anyway, _my _point _was that we live by ourselves now, for the first time ever. No servants, no maids, no kitchen staff. It’s all up to us.”

“Daisy Wells, are you nervous?”

“Shut up, Watson.”

“Oh, sweetheart. We’ll be alright.”

“… But how do you know?”

“We’ve been staring down cold-blooded murderers since we were thirteen, and nothing has killed us yet. And besides, we’ve got each other. We’ll make it, together.”

“Has anyone ever told you what an incredible sap you are?”

“You, frequently.”

“Yes, and I’m right.”

“…”

“Mmm, what was that kiss for?”

**“Just because.”**

“… Hazel Wong, I do believe you might be the most perfect girl to ever walk the earth.”

“Oh, hush.”

“I love you, you know.”

“I know, Daisy. And I, you.”


End file.
